Is it Wrong to live together with a Dragon Goddess?
by EROstrator
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda remaja tak berguna yang akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang bermakna dan berharga dalam hidupnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Loli kecil berpakaian Goth-Loli di depan Toserba.


**Is it Wrong to Live Together with Dragon-Goddess?** _Naruto-kun to Ophis-chan no Bakamonogatari_

Contents

 **PROLOGUE**

Chapter 1, Ophis Life is Begin!

Chapter 2, Ophis to School

Chapter 3, Ophis no Papa to Mama?

Chapter 4, Ophis First Errands

Chapter 5, Ophis Gamer

Chapter 6, Ophis Moving Out

Chapter 7, Ophis Family

Chapter 8, Ophis Refrain

Chapter 9, Ophis Rage

Chapter 10, Ophis Family (2)

 **PROLOGUE**

Aku adalah seorang siswa di Kouh Academy,walaupun saat ini statusku sebagai seorang siswa masih diragukan kebenarannya karena aku sudah tidak turun sekolah selama 4 bulan dan melewatkan satu semester sekolah. Alasannya karena aku sibuk untuk menaikkan level character Game-ku.

Dan selama 4 bulan itu aku tidak pernah keluar rumah (Hikikomori), tapi sekarang aku terpaksa pergi keluar karena aku kehabisan stock makanan dirumahku. dengan perasaan sangat enggan aku pergi ke dunia luar untuk pertama kalinya setelah berbulan untuk membeli beberapa makanan untuk menenangkan rasa lapar diperutku.

"Hmm...?"

Dari kejauhan aku melihat sesuatu. Tepatnya disamping Vending Machine didepan Toserba yang kudatangi, ada seorang Gadis kecil—mungkin berumur 6-8 tahun—duduk meringkuk dan memeluk kakinya sendiri dan menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Wajahnya terkesan datar dan tak menunjukkan satu ekspresipun. Aku yang qmerasa khawatir dengan keadaannya saat ini jadi aku mencoba mendatanginya dan menyapanya.

"Ojou-san,Apa yang kaulakukan sendirian disini malam-malam?"

Dia menatap kearahku tapi tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Mungkin dia tadi tidak mendengar perkataanku dengan jelas. Aku mengulas senyum lembut kepadanya dan kembali bersuara ,

"Ojou-san,Apa yang kaulakukan sendirian disini malam-malam?"

"..." aku masih setia menunggu dia menjawab pertanyaanku. Selang beberapa saat kulihat bibir mungilnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku masih menunjukkan senyuman manis padanya.

"Kenapa kau mengulangi ucapanmu dua kali?" Ucapnya dengan polos dengan wajah yang datar da membuatku langsung sweatdrop.

"Jika kau tadi mendengarku kenapa tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Lagi-lagi dia diam seperti patung. Ada apa dengan gadis kecil ini sebenarnya? Atau mungkin dia memang tipe gadis pendiam atau dia melakukan ini Cuma untuk mempermainkanku? Ini membuatku mulai emosi.

"Apa kau tidak pulang kerumah? Orang tuamu mungkin khawatir denganmu." Tanyaku lagi.

"Atau mungkin kau tersesat?"

"Apa kau tidak memiliki...Rumah?"

"Rumah...telah diambil."

Fuu~,Akhirnya dia mau bicara. Ngaah, Dia susah sekali diajak bicara, tapi aku harus sabar dan terus mencoba untuk membuatnya bicara.

"Jadi saat ini kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal?"

Si Gadis kecil menggelengkan kepalanya. Hauu,kasihan sekali kau gadis kecil,aku benar-benar merasa Iba denganmu. Aku mengutuk siapapun yang telah mengambil Rumah Gadis kecil ini.

"Kalau begitu...apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?", entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba aku berkata seperti itu, walaupun aku tau hal ini bukanlah urusanku dan masalahku tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Tinggal,...bersamamu?"

"Ya."

Gadis kecil terlihat memikirkan tawaran dariku lalu Gadis kecil menatapku dengan intens,sepertinya dia ingin memastikan bahwa aku bukan orang jahat. Tenang saja, Gadis Kecil, _Ore-sama_ tidak ada niatan buruk sama sekali padamu ataupun ketertarikan yang kulakukan ini adalah Murni rasa simpati dan ingin menolong, jadi kau bisa menerima uluran tanganku dan...

"Tidak."

Hungaaa! satu kata yang diucapkannya langsung membuat hatiku tertohok. Kau telah melukai hati kecil yang rapuh ini,Ojou-san.

Aku menggaruk pipiku dan tersenyum canggung padanya.

"Be-Benar juga,mana ada orang yang mau menerima ajakan dari orang yang tidak mereka kenal."

Aku lalu berjalan pergi masuk ke Toserba yang sedari awal menjadi tujuanku. Aku langsung mengambil cukup banyak Cup Ramen dan membawanya ke konter untuk dihitung.

Aku melihat dari balik jendela bahwa Gadis kecil itu masih berada ditempatnya,tak bergerak. _'mungkin aku akan membelikan sesuatu untuknya.'_ Pikirku.

Aku mengambil Kit-Kat bar yang berada didekatku dan meletakannya bersama barang belanjaanku yang lainnya.

"Ini untukmu."

Aku menyodorkan Kit-Kat pada Gadis itu, dia terlihat bingung dan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan kecilnya terulur dan meraih Kit-Kat bar yang ada tanganku.

"Ikutlah denganku." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis kecil sepertimu tinggal sendirian disini. Jadi ikutlah bersamaku,setidaknya untuk satu malam ini."

setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan akhirnya Gadis kecil itu mengangguk.

Fuuh~ akhirnya dia mau menerima ajakanku, Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala dan susah untuk diajak bicara. Aku merasa sangat lelah saat ini,lelah secara mental.

"Nama...?", tanyanya.

"Huh?...Ah,aku belum memperkenalkan namaku, . Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan disambut oleh Gadis kecil.

Dingin,itulah yang kurasakan ketika aku memegang tangan Gadis kecil ini. Sudah berapa lama dia berada diluar seperti ini hingga tangannya terasa begitu dingin?

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir orang macam apa yang tega merebut rumah Gadis kecil dan memaksanya hidup menjadi seorang gelandangan. Benar-benar orang jahat dan tak berperikemanusiaan. Semoga dia mendapat Karmanya.

 _Disuatu tempat yang tak diketahui, terdengar suara seseorang bersin dengan sangat keras dan bergema hingga bermil-mil jauhnya._

"Ophis." Ucapnya menyebutkan namanya.

Ophis? Apakah itu namanya? Namanya terdengar agak aneh bagiku tapi yaaah,setiap orang memiliki selera yang berbeda-beda dalam memberi nama pada anaknya.—I will not judge it.

Aku menarik tangan Ophis dan membuatnya berdiri dan—Oh!Mah Gawd! Karena daritadi dia meringkuk sambil memeluk kakinya aku tak menyadari jika pakaiannya terbuka dibagian depannya, dan juga apa itu selotip hitam yang ada didadanya? Apa-apaan penampilannya ini? Tapi entah kenapa Pakaiannya terlihat cocok dengan dirinya. Benar-benar Erotis.

Nonononono,sadarlah Naruto. Jangan sampai terpengaruh olehnya,kuatkan imanmu dan redamlah nafsumu. Jangan memperkosanya,NARUUTOOOOOO!.

Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari Bagian depan tubuhnya yang terekspos dan menatap wajahnya—*CRITICAL DAMAGE*. Kawaii chikuso! Wajahnya benar-benar imut dan manis ketika dia memegang dan menatap Kit-Kat Bar dengan polos seperti dia baru pertama kali ini melihat cokelat batangan, kuyakin jika dia tersenyum dia pasti akan lebih imut lagi.

Dalam hatiku aku sudah mulai menyesali keputusanku, mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamaku bukanlah ide yang bagus. Mungkin aku tidak lama lagi akan menderita Lolita Complex dan menjadi Pedofil.

"Arigatou." Ucap Ophis pelan.

"Douitashimashite."

Dan itulah awal dari kisah kehidupanku bersama Ophis—The Ouroboros Dragon.

⸎

Dunia ini dipenuhi hal-hal yang aneh dan terduga, dan kau tak akan mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sebelum itu hal itu terjadi.

Ambil contoh ; diriku.

Aku pergi ke Toserba malam-malam untuk membeli Ramen tapi sekarang aku pulang dengan membawa loli kawaii yang memakai pakaian Goth-Loli dengan bagian depannya terbuka—sumpah, malam ini sangat dingin tapi aku merasa sangat _panas_ melihatnya.

Sebenarnya jika bisa aku ingin dipindahkan ke Dunia lain seperti si Subaru tapi kurasa ini boleh juga.

Di tengah perjalanan kami dalam menuj Apartemenk tinggal, Ophis tiba-tiba menghentikkan langkahnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajahku.

"Aku, lelah..."

"Uh...?"

"Aku, lelah..."

"A-ah, kalau begitu mau aku gendong?"

"Tidak."

"ta-tapi—."

"Aku, akan menteleportasi kita berdua."

Hhmmmm, sekarang aku mulai beranggapan bahwa Ophis sebenarnya adalah pengidap Chuunibyou. Lihat pakaian yang dikenakannya, Nama yang dimilikinya dan dengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan—seratus persen Chuunibyou (walaupun faktanya Ophis terlihat seperti Anak TK dan bukan _Chuuni_ (Murid SMP kelas 2.))

Ophis mengangkat satu tangan kecilnya keudara, dan secara ajaib...

...Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Ophis kembali mendongak untuk menatapku, "Aku tidak tahu dimana Rumahmu jadi aku tidak bisa meneleportasikan kita berdua tanpa tiba ditempat yang salah." Ucapnya.

Hahaha, sekarang aku benar-benar terjebak dengan Gadis kecil Chuunibyou. Bukannya aku membenci para Chuunibyou hanya saja mereka bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah untuk diajak berkomunikasi dan selain itu sifat mereka yang kerap berlebihan benar-benar sangat memalukan.

Aku berdiri membelakangi Ophis dan mulai berjongkok, "Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu."

Ophis tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran dariku, kurasakan dua lengan kecilnya memeluk leherku dengan erat sementara tanganku sendiri meraih paha Ophis untuk menopang berat badannya.

Dan perjalanan kami lanjutkan dengan Ophis kini berada dipunggungku.

"Well, tidak ada banyak hal disini tapi inilah tempatku tinggal."

"...Sempit,...dan juga,...kotor..."

"Hahaha, maaf karena membawamu ke tempat yang _sempit_ dan _kotor_ ini."

Asal kau tau, sebenarnya ruang tempat kutinggali ini sangat luas dan besar tapi karena adanya konsol game—aku mempunyai 8 buah konsol game, beberapa lemari kaca tempatku menyimpan Figur dan rak buku yang berisi Koleksi Manga, dan ditambah dengan puluhan Kotak kaset game yang sudah terbuka, sampah bekas Cup ramen dan Botol air berserakan dilantai membuat kamar ini kehilangan kesannya yang _l_ _uas_ dan juga _bersih_.

"kau bisa mengambil ranjangku, aku akan tidur dikursi sepeti biasa." atau bisa juga aku tidak tidur semalam, yang jelas ada diantara dua itu.

Aku mendudukkan diriku dikursi dan mulai menghadap ke Komputerku, Headset telah terpasang di telingaku dan kedua tanganku sudah berada dipos mereka masing-masing(Keyboard dan Mouse)

Tapi disaat aku sudah siap untuk memulai _perang_ ku...

"Uuuh...apa yang kau lakukan Ophis?"

Ophis tiba-tiba saja menyelinap dan menempatkan dirinya dipangkuanku. "Disini, terasa lebih hangat."

Uhm, ya hangat...tapi jika terus seperti ini maka semuanya akan terasa _panas_ , Apa kau mengerti Ophis? Onii-chan ini bisa saja menyergapmu dan menghamilimu kau tau?

Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum kecil ketika melihat Ophis yang menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku dan tertidur dengan lelap, atau dia cuma memejamkan matanya dan sebenarnya tidak tidur?

' _Kurasa aku takkan bermain malam ini.'_

Aku mematikkan komputerku dan sama seperti Ophis, aku juga menyandarkan diriku pada Kursi dan membiarkan kesadaran terbawa hingga ke alam mimpi.

Sekali-kali melakukan hal seperti ini tidak ada salahnya bukan?

-TBC-

 **Fyuuuh~, sudah lama sejak pertama kali aku menulis cerita sekarang aku kembali dengan cerita lainnya.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati ceritaku yang satu ini. Jika kalau kalian menyukai ceritaku ini kalian bebas untuk men-fav dan follownya.**

 **dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur jika kalian meninggalkan saran atau kritik yang membangun di kolom review.**

 **dan...hmm, kurasa tak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakn atau bahas, jadi yah, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini.**

 **dan nantikan kelanjutan dari cerita ini di hari (yang belum pasti).**


End file.
